deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aragorn
Aragorn II Elessar, also known as Aragorn or Strider, is a protagonist from The Lord of the Rings series of books by J.R.R. Tolkien, and the subsequent movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chrom vs Aragorn (Abandoned) * Aragorn vs. Eragon * Jamie Lannister vs Aragorn (Abandoned) * Aragorn VS Jon Snow (Completed) * Aragorn Vs Leonidas * Aragorn VS Marth '(Completed) * Aragorn VS Obi-Wan-Kanobi * Siegfried vs. Aragorn Battles Royale * Aragorn vs. Jon Snow vs. Eragon 'Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Drizzt Do'Urden (Dungeons & Dragons) History Aragorn II Elessar, also known as Strider and the son of Arathorn is a descendant of Elros Tar-Minyatur as his ancestor Arvedui married a woman named Firiel. She bore a son named Aranarth thus making Aragorn the last legitimate descendant of Anarion. When he was just two years old, Aragorn's father Arathorn was in pursuit of orcs and was killed in the process. This alone caused Gilraen to bring Aragorn into Rivendell to be fostered by Elrond. She also requested for his lineage to be kept secret knowing full well he would be killed outright if his true identity as the legitimate descendant of Elendil in addition to being the Heir of Isildur became known. For this reason, Aragorn's name was changed to Estel and his true heritage kept in secret from him until the year of 2951. Shortly after Aragorn's twentieth birthday, Elrond felt it was the moment to tell Aragorn (who was referred to as Estel beforehand) about his true name in addition to his ancestry thus giving him the Ring of Barahir as well as the Shards of Narsil. It was also at that moment when he met up and fell in love with Elrond's daughter Arwen who recently returned from her mother's homeland of Lorien after visiting Lady Galadriel, her grandmother. As soon as Aragorn assumed the role of becoming the sixteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain and became the Leader of The Rangers of The North, he left the comforts of Rivendell for the wild along with the rest of the Dúnedain, whose kingdom became destroyed by various wars centuries before. In the year 2,956, Aragorn met Gandalf The Grey and they became the best of friends. When Gandalf gave advice to Aragorn that it is necessary to guard The Shire, he and the Rangers did so and became known among the inhabitants outside the borders of The Shire by the name of Strider. As Aragorn underwent a series of quests, such as journeys ranging from serving the armies of King Thengel of Rohan to aiding Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor as they helped raise morale in the West which allowed him to counter the uprising of the Dark Lord Sauron and his allies. Aragorn earned valuable experience from this which he would put to good use in the War of The Ring. Death Battle Info Background *'Full Name:' Aragorn II Elessar *'Other Names:' Strider & Estel *'Height:' 6'6" (198 cms) *'Occupations:' The First High King of The Reunited Kingdoms, 26th King of Arnor, 35th King of Gondor, Ranger of The North, 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain. *'Alignment:' Lawful Good (Orderly Good) Weapons & Armor * Andúril: The Flame of The West: Aragorn wields Andúril: The Flame of The West, which is once known as Narsil before it was reforged. Narsil was originally forged by Telchar, a Dwarf of Nogord in the Blue Mountains during the First Age as he was regarded as one of the greatest of black smiths. Narsil was eventually shattered in pieces by The Dark Lord Sauron himself as Isldur used the broken sword to cut Saruon's One Ring from his hand defeating him in the process. In addition, even before it was reforged into Audúril, the Narsil Sword still remained razor sharp after 3,000 years. Upon being reforged as Andúril: The Flame of The West, the sword was given a powerful enchantment upon its scabbard so whenever the blade was drawn from it won't ever be stained nor broken even in the face of defeat. It is also (apparently) said that death will come to any man (expect Aragorn and his direct decedents) whoever draws the sword from the scabbard (whatever Aragorn meant this coming from him or from some other magical enchantment wasn't specified). * Hunting Knife (movie): In addition to Aragorn's Andúril: Flame of The West, he also carries a set of long, curved hunting knives in battle and is known to use them should his sword be rendered useless in a particular situation, such as when Aragorn gets knocked down or he's when assassinating any of Sauron's servants. Should Aragorn dish out his hunting knives together, he can He's also known to use such daggers as a finishing blow for his Final Judgment & Warrior Bane combos in the video game version of The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King developed by Hypnos Interactive. * Bow & Arrows (movie): Aragorn as a Ranger is also not without his bow and arrows should he ever need to use them. While Aragorn himself rarely uses this kind of weapon as he's no expert in the bow and arrow compared to someone like Legolas, he's still an effective shooter as seen when he successfully brought down two goblins through small cracks in the door. * The Black Stone (books): In sprite of all his weaponry, Aragorn's final weapon is without a doubt The Black Stone, which he can use to summon The Oathbreakers in order to defeat The Corsairs of Umbar. * Mail Shirt: Despite the fact that the Rangers of The North didn't favor the idea of wearing metal armor as it caused hindrance, Aragorn did wear this during The Battle of Helm's Deep when hand-to-hand fighting became the main focus. * Royal Armor: Attributes * Durability Ratings: Aragorn has survived hits that come from cave trolls but can theoretically die like a normal human would if his enemies were ever allowed to touch him lethally (his durability rating is Wall Level at best) * Strength Ratings: Aragorn is best known to have at least peak-human strength. * Dexterity Ratings (Speed): Aragorn's dexterity ratings are supermortal at best, he can dodge arrows fired by orcs, can duck arrows fired by goblins and can attack faster then most people can even react. * Constitution Ratings (Endurance): Aragorn can run for days and fight on for hours if need to be. * Intelligence Ratings: Known to have a high intelligence rating by human standards. * Wisdom Ratings: Aragorn is known to have the Wisdom of the Elves. * Charisma Ratings: Aragorn is known to influence the likes of even King Théoden of Rohan due to being an unmatched commander. Abilities The abilities that Aragorn has are mentioned here, this includes those from the books, the movies as well as the games he's featured in as seen below... * Ranger Fury: A devastating attack that causes lightning damage (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game, Aragorn's Ability) * Gondorian Sword Master: Increases damage and get to Perfect Mode more quickly with this special ability (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability) * Wilderness Rage: A more devastating attack that sets enemies on fire (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability). * Wrath of Númenor: A most devastating attack that emits a ring of fireballs (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability). * Kingmaker: Increases damage and get to Perfect Mode more quickly with this Special ability (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability) * Sword Mastery of Kings: Increases the damage of your Speed Attack (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability). * Orc Bane: Parry, then instantly kill an orc (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Orc Hewer: An effective combo for taking out unshielded foes (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Final Judgment: Wound, knock down, then finish off powerful enemies with this combo (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Rising Revenge: Attack as you regain your feet, taking enemies by surprise (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Balrog's Gambit: Wound, knock down, and strike your enemy with this combination attack (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Warrior Bane: Parry, then instantly kill a man-sized enemy (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Dark Deliverance: Effective for rapidly dispatching enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Shield Cleaver: Use on powerful foes to smash a shield, knock him to the ground and then strike (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Bane of Sauron: Parry, then instantly kill an attacking uruk (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Lightning Strike (not the spell version): A series of quick and powerful strikes that will take down one or more unshielded enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Killing Zone: Increases the amount of time during combat that you remain in perfect mode (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Fellowship Ability) * Helm's Hammer: A deadly combination to shatter enemy shields and strike again (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Swift Justice: A fast combination deadly against unshielded enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Fellowship Ability) Feats * Held back The Nine Royal Kings of Men who transformed into The Ring Wraiths * Took on Mordor on his own * Resisted the power of the One Ring Gallery The Lord of The Rings - Aragorn.png|Aragorn in chain mail as a Ranger of The North Aragorn.jpg|Aragorn decked out in Royal Armor while riding Brego The Lord of The Rings - Aragorn when crowned King as seen in the 1980s Return of The King film.png|Aragorn when crowned King as seen in the 1980s Return of The King film The Lord of The Rings - Aragorn in Bree as seen in the 1978 version directed by Ralph Bakshi.png|Aragorn in Bree as seen in the 1978 version directed by Ralph Bakshi The Lord of The Rings - Aragorn as seen in the indepedent fan-film The Hunt for Gollum.png|Aragorn as seen in the indepedent fan-film The Hunt for Gollum Aragorn vs Urukhai.gif|Aragorn vs Lurtz Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Handlers Category:Archers Category:Army Leader Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior